


domestic roar

by Ashling



Series: all kept incomplete [3]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, when I say drabble I mean exactly 100 words dammit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 09:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14185926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashling/pseuds/Ashling
Summary: Tommy doesn't know how to play at this





	domestic roar

Out of nowhere, something small and hard smacked him square between the eyes. Tommy put down the sheaf of reports, picked up the wooden horse, and looked over the rim of his glasses. “Was that good aim or bad luck?”

Charlie squinted up at him against the slanting Saturday sunlight. “Wanna play tiger.” 

Tommy crouched low and tried a roar at half-capacity.

“You’re not scary,” Charlie said plaintively. Fuck. Had Tommy ever been that young, even at that age?

Tommy’s answer rumbled out from deep in his chest, and its small savagery was answered by a yowl of surprised delight. 


End file.
